Dawn and Dusk
by The Sane-est One
Summary: Based off of the Hordes of the Underdark campaign, two sisters come to Underdark to defeat the Valsharess. T because of possible violent battle scenes, and possible strong language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, after planning this fanfic for weeks in my brain, and playing all the way through hordes of the underdark, and till I got stuck in chapter 2 of undrentide (by the way, if anyone knows how to get past the temple of winds, please tell). because I am horrible at writing the beginning, I'm gonna start from the underdark, but first, brief backgrounds to my characters, a bit more into historys will come into the story later on, but first. My characters are sisters, not twins; as many stories include a pair of twins…

Dusk: The oldest of my sister characters. Her real name is not Dusk, but nobody but her little sister and herself knows her real name, She is a half-elf, but she has very pale blonde hair, almost silver, pale skin, and Dark blue eyes. Like most adventurers, Dusk has a tragic past, she is passive by nature but if someone she cares about is attacked, she can get very angry. Despite all of this, Dusk has a sharp wit and a cunning sense of humor, and a mischievous air about her, she has great fun making people blush with embarrassment, although she knows when to stop. Dusk also appears to have a sixth sense, She can in a way, feel danger coming, from traps to powerful enemies.

Dawn: The younger of the two. Dawn appears to be a Human teenager, although she has several Elven features. As Dawn was quite young at the time of the tragic event that lead her sister to become a adventurer, Dawn does not remember much of it, leading her to be more carefree, with a sense of humor similar to that of her older sister; not a very good combination. While Dusk fights, Dawn is a Druid and Cleric, her spells mainly include healing, although Dawn does not like to fight, she has a few attacking spells and has a powerful enchanted Morningstar. Dawn seems to often know when something is going to happen, and often can tell what someone is thinking. Dawn has similar features as her sisters, except her eyes are light blue and she has a reddish tint to her hair in the light and if you look closely.

So there is my description of my characters, I tried to make them as little like mary-sues as possible, while trying to maintain how I pictured them at first. I bet you can guess what the 'Tragic past' is, okay, not gonna delay the story any more.

* * *

Dusk put a hand to her head, she hated Teleporting; she preferred her floor below her. She didn't have long to find her bearings, for seconds after the light had faded, voices cried: 

"Protect the seer!"

"Look out! The enemy has found a way in!"

"Wait!" said a female Drow, "Can you not recognize one of our own? Nathyrra, you have returned"

"It is good to see you, mother seer"

"But I see you have returned with another, someone very important indeed" The Seer said.

Dusk waited patiently while the seer told her about the Valsharess. At some point, a man with red hair, pale skin, horns and a tail interrupted to speak of his distrust for Dusk and her companions. Which only annoyed Dusk, but she stayed silent.

"I will do whatever I can to stop her evil" Dusk said. "I am honored by the faith you have placed in me." Dusk said.

"I will aid you in this task," Nathyrra said, "if I can."

"I will help you as well" Valen, the Man who had interrupted the seer's explanation.

"I thought you didn't trust me?" Dusk said to Valen.

"I don't, but I trust the seer" Valen said, although he still sounded as if he doubted the Seer's judgement.

"I get the feeling you don't like me" Dusk said, softly. _'Great I have only been down here twenty minutes and already people don't like me, what a great way to start off a adventure'_ She thought sarcastically.

"Untrue" Valen said quietly. "I merely do not like placing my life in other people's hands, However, the Seer trusts you, so I will aid you how I can."

"Then will you join me on this quest?"

"I suppose it will be to everyone's benefit"

* * *

A/N: it is probably not very good, I don't have good memory, so chances are that many things that they say will not come from the game. And also forgive any grammar mistakes, I am however using a grammar and spelling check, although I cannot remember how many Rs Nathyrra has in her name… Please no flames, If you wish to criticize my work, please do it in a polite and constructive manner, if you like it, then feel free to praise it! But if there is something to be improved, or if someone can tell me how to spell Nathyrra's name, please tell me. Please also note that it may be some time before I can update, and much longer before I can put Dusk's real name, I am still thinking of it… 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay, here comes another chapter, also note that more than two henchmen will be in this fanfic (I hate that I can only have two in the game) I can't resist adding in all three.

Dusk looked around the dark underground city of Lith My'athar, trying to make out the shapes of the buildings in the dim light.

"Where are we headed to first?" Dawn asked as she too attempted to see the buildings.

"Err… the islands I guess?" Dusk said, "Deekin, what do you think?"

"Deekin goes where boss wants to"

"Islands I guess then".

"Okay!" Dawn said cheerfully as they set off in the direction.

When they reached the docks, a creature in robes, with a hood covering it's face greeted them. "Greetings, Do you seek passage across the dark river" (A/N: is that what it is called? I don't know, so until someone tells me otherwise, it is the dark river)

"You must be Cavallas, can you tell us about the islands?"

"There are two main islands, The isle of the maker, and another Island that for now I shall call the isle of the strange town, the isle of the maker has a dungeon full of Golems. The other island used to be bare, but suddenly a town appeared." Said Cavallas (A/N: is that his name?)

"May we go to the island with the strange town?" Said Dusk after a moment of thought.

Some time later they found themselves in Cavallas's boat, waiting as patiently as possible to get to the Island. Dawn was sitting close to the edge, looking fairly green and reluctant to open her mouth, Clearly the normally cheerful half elf was seasick. Dusk was sitting next to Dawn, older-sister protectiveness in place, as Dusk felt fine. Deekin was writing about the adventure, and Nathyrra and Valen were sitting in silence.

Dawn got off the boat as quickly as possible when they reached land, and sat down to recover from being seasick.

"Is you part goat?" Deekin asked Valen.

A/N: I can't think of anything else to put at this moment, sorry the chapters are so short, school is taking all my inspiration. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HI! Me again, my inspiration has returned for the time being, I hate my science teacher. But anyway, I am incredibly surprised at the speed I got a review from chapter two, within a hour from posting chapter 2, I had a review.

* * *

The group walked further into the island for several minutes, before Dawn halted them "There is a Drow camp not far ahead" 

"How do you know?" Inquired Nathyrra, For she could not detect any signs of a camp.

Dusk however, did not question her sister's words, "Okay, we should prepare for a fight then" She said, getting out her sword, as Dawn got her morningstar.

Within minutes of walking, they indeed came to a Drow camp.

"Attack!" Yelled a Drow the moment he saw them.

Valen, Dusk, and Dawn rushed into the battle, while Nathyrra and Deekin cast spells.

Valen was by far doing the most damage, swinging his Flail around with great strength.

Despite a dislike of fighting, Dawn was doing fairly well as she swung her enchanted morningstar around, taking out almost as many as Valen.

Dusk however, was locked in combat with a Drow Sorceress wielding a Flail.

Dusk dodged as the flail came towards her, She dodged a second time but this time a sharp spike in the flail managed to graze her arm, which unluckily turned out to be her sword arm. Dusk tried to ignore the pain and stab the sorceress quickly in the heart, but missed, and got her shoulder. When Dusk pulled her sword out to try again, everything stopped.

"I hate Stop Time spells" Dusk thought, as the Sorceress healed herself and started to teleport away, Dusk was able to move again just as the Sorceress faded.

Dusk moved over to check on the others, nothing too serious had happened to them, and Dawn had already healed them.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked when she caught sight of her older sister, and rushed over to heal her arm.

"I'm fine." Dusk said, "But could we rest? We haven't had a decent rest since we were in undermountain."

"Of course"

* * *

_(Dream)_

_A woman quickly ran into a room with two children, one around the age of eight, the other no more than a baby._

"_You must go! Take your sister and leave! Go to the school further up in the village, there is a retired adventurer there named Drogan. You must go by a different name, to all but your sister and one who you trust beyond all others." As she talked, she put some gold into a pouch and gave it the Nine year old girl. "Go."_

"_But-" The little girl said._

"_Go!"_

_The little girl took the young baby and ran, with strength one would not find with one of her age. When she left there was a sound of a explosion, but the girl did not look around and kept running._

* * *

"Boss"   
Dusk woke with a start, "What is it Deekin?"   
"It be time to go" Said the Kobold bard.

* * *

A/N: I was planning on adding the dream scene later on, but I planned the rest of the scene where the dream came from all night and so I had to put it. I am also planning on, if I ever manage to finish this, a Prequel and Sequel. If I think of a better way for the dream to go, I may edit it. Yes I know my chapters are short, Don't forget to review, A reader's opinion can help a writer a lot :), also note, that oddly enough, Microsoft word does not recognize 'Teleport' as a word… 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am now trying to cram as much writing into the weekend as possible, fairly difficult considering I have to finish 18 French workbook pages and a reading guide for history. Anyway, I was very pleased with the Dream sequence of last chapter, Dream sequences are normally one of my many weak points.

* * *

Valen was getting irritated, he wanted to know how Dawn had known about the camp while no one else could detect it. When he had asked Dusk, she had merely replied "It is not my secret to tell" 

Dawn wouldn't tell him either, so that left one other person to ask, Valen grimaced.

"How did Dawn know about the camp?" Valen asked Deekin.

"Deekin not knows, But Boss's sister knows lots of things like that, Deekin be thinking she sees future or something. Why you wants to know goat-man?" Deekin said.

"No reason" Valen said, thinking about what Deekin had said.

* * *

"I don't get it, what is worth less than a shard of glass?" Said Dawn. 

The group had made it into Shaori's Fell (A/N: that it's name?) and were talking to the merchant.

Dusk picked up a bit of dirt from the ground.

"Dirt can grow something," The merchant smirked.

"What is going to grow down here?" Dusk replied.

The merchant quickly lost his smirk.

* * *

"Looks like it is behind the library" Dusk said, leading the way with the merchant's compass. 

They found the shard in some garbage.

"Do you smell something burning?" Nathyrra asked.

"it is coming from the library" Said Dawn.

They walked into the library, only to be stopped by a winged elf.

"You can't come in here! This is a public place!" Said the elf.

"That doesn't make sense" Said Nathyrra.

The elf paused for a second "you are right, that doesn't make any sense does it?" the elf suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Are you alright?" Dusk asked.

"I am fine" the elf said, it was over as soon as it had begun, "the reason you cannot go in there is because my wife has become a medusa."

"How?"

"I do not know, But perhaps it had something to do with the mirror shard my wife mentioned when I spoke to her." The elf said.

"How did you speak to her?"

"When she was turned into a Medusa, her makeup was turned into a potion that allowed me to gaze on her safely, there is a little bit left in the room we had shared if you wish to speak to her." The elf said.

"Okay" Dusk turned to the rest of them. "one of us is going to have to sneak into that room and get the potion"

"I'll go" Said Nathyrra "I have a spell of invisibility" Nathyrra cast it on herself and went through the door.

* * *

"Mud" Said Dawn, they were in the library talking to the medusa. 

"Since when was mud shining and bright?" Valen said.

"Mud is the correct answer" the medusa said to everyone but Dawn's surprise.

The Medusa handed Dusk the Mirror shard.

When they left the library, Valen decided to ask Dusk something.

"What makes you so special?" He asked.

Dusk wondered what he meant, but could not resist her mischievous tendency of words.

"Besides my charm and beauty you mean?" She said with a smirk.

Valen fought the urge to smile at this. "Though you have much of both, I meant why you have replaced me as leader of our forces"

'_was that a compliment?'_ Dusk thought before she realized what he said _'me? Leading people! No no no no!'_

"I don't understand what you mean"

"I mean, that one moment I am leading them, the next, you appear and" He made a slashing move with his arm "It is over"

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?"

"Being dramatic is one of my specialties" he said dryly.

"I didn't ask to lead them, but I will as best I can" Dusk said.

* * *

A/N: hopefully that will be long enough, don't forget to look at my bad attempt at a picture of my characters :) it should give a general idea of what they look like, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: in the space between posts, I have managed to figure out a true name for Dawn, and a normal name for Dusk, by using a lord of the rings English-Elven online dictionary. Because the only Elven I know, is what is in the player's handbook for D&D, and how to say 'father' in Elvish, and I only know that from the LOTR movies… and I just realized that I forgot to mention Dusk's class, she is a Ranger. BTW, Sorry for the wait, between school and homework and holiday shopping and decorating for the holidays, I simply did not have the time.

* * *

"So this town was pulled through the mirror?" Dusk asked. _'How exactly does a town fit into a mirror?'_ she thought 

"Yes, I need the five mirror shards to return us to the mountains," Said the fool.

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Said Dusk.

The fool replied "One should be in the library, one may be in the possession of one of the greediest and richest merchants in Shaori's fell, one in the temple, one in the wizard's tower, and one is in the possession of Shoari herself."

"I have two of the shards," said Dusk. "The ones from the library and merchant."

"I cannot take them until you have all five."

* * *

The Group looked at the slightly menacing looking temple.

"I don't like this place," Said Dawn.

"I bet when it was in the mountains you would of liked it more, everything is the opposite of how it was up there," Dusk said.

"Meaning that the Priest now worships a evil deity," Said Dawn.

There was no arguing with that, but they needed to get the mirror shard. So Dusk opened the door and walked in.

When she did, she suddenly felt nauseous and feverish, due to the sudden impact of that, she nearly fell back.

"Are you alright M'lady?" Valen said.

"Dizzy." Said Dusk.

The winged elven priest chose that moment to speak, "Talona has touched you, child, You now have her illness."

"Then reverse it now!" Dusk said, angrily.

"That I cannot do, unless you face Talona's trials," The priest said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you pull on the chains, you will be transported inside of the arena, and you will face a creature, these challenges would not be difficult without the Illness." The priest said.

"And if I don't?" Inquired Dusk.

"Then the disease will kill you." The Priest said simply.

"I suppose I have little choice." Dusk said.

"Pull on one of the chains to begin."

Dusk pulled on a chain and found herself in the arena, in front of her was a weak shadow, She defeated it easily, with no injury, although she was getting steadily dizzier and her head was beginning to hurt.

She found herself teleported back to her companions, the impact from the spell nearly made her topple over.

"You should kill that priest now while you still have the strength," Valen said. (A/N: why doesn't _he_ offer to kill the priest instead?)

"But he might have to cast a spell to get rid of the disease, it might be impossible to get rid of if he dies," Said Nathyrra.

"Boss is you okay?" Asked Deekin.

"My head hurts" Dusk replied, before going over to the priest. "How many trials are there."

"It depends on how strong you are," Said the priest.

"We do not have time for this, Answer her Question," Said Valen.

"You are quite strong, Five."

* * *

Dusk had just completed the fourth one, she felt herself be teleported back to her companions. As she materialized, she collapsed.

"Dusk!" she heard Dawn cry, before she lost consciousness.

(Dream) (A/N: yes, I am perfectly aware that it takes longer then that to go into REM sleep. Work with me here!)

_Drogan studied the two young girls, the oldest was still carrying the younger. _

"_What are your names?" Drogan asked._

"_I am…" started the older, she hesitated and then looked down at her little sister, "Dusk, my name is Dusk."

* * *

_

"Dusk."

Dusk managed to shake herself awake again. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Said Dawn.

"There is one trial left M'lady" Said Valen.

Dusk got up, ignoring how dizzy she was as best as she could. And she pulled the last chain.

She found herself in front of a Sword spider, She attacked just as it did, using both hands to grip her sword she plunged it into the spider's body, just as one of it's swordlike legs grazed her left arm.

Dusk pulled her sword out of the spider, and it fell to the ground, clearly dead. She felt herself be teleported back to her companions. She nearly passed out again, but she managed to prevent it.

"You have Faced Talona's Trials, meaning you earned the right to live." Said the priest.

Dusk was not in the mood to talk. "Just give me the antidote," She said.

The priest handed her a golden vial full of a liquid.

Dusk downed it without a second thought, and instantly felt a great deal better, although she was still very tired.

"Because you managed to get through the trials, I will also give you this mirror shard I found." Said the priest, as he handed it to her.

"Thank you," Dusk said, and she walked out, back in the direction of the Avariel City.

When they got there, she turned to her companions "Could we rest a bit?" She asked.

"If you want."

Dusk sat down against a cliff wall.

"Might we speak?"

Dusk looked up to see Valen, "Of course Valen."

"I wish to talk about the seer," Valen Said.

"Okay, but may I ask you a question first?" Dusk asked.

"Very well m'lady." Valen said.

"What do the Drow think of your leadership?" asked Dusk.

"they respect me, however if not for my demonic blood-" Valen stopped. "Do you know what a tiefling is?"

Dusk had no idea, but unable to resist she said. "Someone with a handsome set of horns?"

Valen turned red and self-consciously put a hand on one of his horns. "Surely you jest m'lady."

"No, you are quite handsome." Said Dusk. If possible, Valen turned even redder.

About five seconds later Dusk turned bright red herself, _'did I really just say that!'_

About a minute later, Valen started to speak again. "But really, do you know what a Tiefling is?"

"No,"

"A tiefling is someone who is half human, half demon." Said Valen.

"And that is what you are?"

"Yes, does my demonic blood bother you?" Said Valen.

"No, Should it?" Dusk replied.

"That is not a answer most would receive," Said Valen, slightly shocked by her reply. "But back to your question, They learned to respect me, I have a bad temper."

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

(A/N: I don't feel like writing it all out, if you do not already know what they say, check out some of the way-better-then-mine Fanfics out there.)

* * *

"I will not betray the Seer, you have my word," Dusk said when Valen had finished.

"I will accept that for now," Said Valen. "I shall let you rest now." And he left.

Dusk laid out her bedroll and stared up at the ceiling of the Underdark, thinking about what he had said, before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: glad this chapter is out of the way took a eternity to write. One of the hardest parts of writing is trying to figure out how much of the plot of these characters I can give away. All of the sudden I will be struck with more of the plot, but I cannot give it all away at once or else there will be no point. This chapter to me seemed mostly Dusk and partly Valen centered. I will try to add more of Nathyrra, Deekin, and Dawn into the other chapters. 


End file.
